La perte de contrôle
by Shade Bow aka Yumika
Summary: OS - Q aime le contrôle, la précision. Mais le problème c'est que Bond n'a pas la même vision des choses... Est-ce pour autant un problème? 00Q


***yeux brouillé, cernes jusqu'aux genoux* bonjouuuuuuur :3 **

**Bon et bien voici un micro texte ( non parce que j'ai eu le temps de faire que ça désolé T_T) pour l'anniversaire de Brian alias SomeCoolName.**

**C'est la première que je vais dans ce fandom... alors j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu. J'espère que cela te plaira Brian et a tous ceux qui passeront par ici. **

**Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas lu de fanfiction... mon dieu mon dieu... j'espère que du coup j'ai pas perdu la main non plus :( j'espère que j'aurai bientôt plus de temps pour toutes et tous vous retrouver :D vous me manquez :D**

**Enorme merci à Lisen pour avoir corriger mon OS en un temps record :D **

**gros bisounours et bonne lecture :D **

Q était quelqu'un qui aimait le contrôle. Il aimait savoir que chaque chose était à sa place lorsqu'il travaillait des heures sur son bureau. Il adorait que tout soit propre, sans bavure, lorsqu'il faisait des plans. Il n'était pas pour autant avare d'effort. Au contraire. Il aimait qu'un programme lui résiste, il aimait la difficulté car cela lui permettait de se dépasser, de repousser encore et toujours ses limites. Mais à sa manière. Avec ses règles.

Oui Q aimait le contrôle. Jusqu'à sa manière de tourner sa cuillère dans sa tasse de thé. Alors quand il était rentré au service de la défense, il avait imposé ses règles, son équipe et sa théière. Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Tout le monde savait que Q était un élément bien trop précieux pour le contrarier. Surtout lorsque ses demandes restaient raisonnables.

Mais tout cela était toujours mit à mal par la même personne. Encore et toujours la même. C'était peut-être là le véritable but de l'existence de 007. De mettre tout à sac. D'aller toujours où on ne l'attend pas. De faire ce qu'on ne voulait pas, mais qui donnait toujours un résultat. Oui, c'est ce que pensait Q. Que James bond n'était que ça. Un homme qui faisait toujours ce qu'il ne fallait pas, comme il le voulait, sans presque aucune considération pour la hiérarchie ou le matériel.

Alors c'est ainsi que Q s'était retrouvé plaquer à son propre bureau, sa tasse pas à la bonne place, ses vêtements chiffonnés, et sa bouche incapable de parler pour se défendre de la soudaine « agression » dont il était victime. Les grandes mains calleuses de James Bond mettaient à mal son cardigan. Q avait tenté de le repousser pour finir son sermon sur son manque de professionnalisme, mais n'avait eu aucune chance puisque 007 avait un problème. Il était toujours déterminé. Alors le quartier-maitre soupira contre la bouche pressant la sienne, avant de finalement se décider à y mettre un peu du sien. Car il était sûr qu'une fois que Bond aurait eu ce qu'il voulait, il pourrait enfin ranger ses affaires, finir son programme et finir de lui remonter les bretelles.

Alors c'était dans cette optique qu'il se redressa soudainement, passant ses bras autour du cou de James, participant ainsi enfin au baiser et l'attira entre ses cuisses de manière possessive. Car tout ce que faisait Q, il le faisait à la perfection. Il savoura même les yeux surpris de Bond alors qu'il l'entrainait avec lui sur le bureau. Q sentit même le sourire de Bond alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux grisonnants. Le quartier-maître tira sur la chemise, bien décidé à profiter du corps à la fois ravagé et magnifique de l'agent. Mais Bond avait aussi envie d'en profiter, alors il s'en suivit une petite mêlée qui coûta la vie à la tasse préférée de Q. Mais les regrets que cette perte avait engendrés furent rapidement étouffés par les gémissements qui remplirent la pénombre des bureaux désertés pour la nuit.

Des gémissements qui se transformèrent rapidement en grognements puis en un cri, lorsque Q mordit Bond pour le punir de ne pas aller à la vitesse qu'il désirait. James sourit, gronda même à son tour, les yeux bleus si clairs perdus dans les autres, si jeunes. Ils étaient si opposés par l'âge, leur compétences, leur corps que ça en était presque risible. Mais étrangement ils avaient également comme point commun leurs forces de caractères, leurs envies d'avoir ce qu'ils convoitaient n'importe quel prix. Alors James, sans réelle surprise, commença à se venger en usant cette fois de sa force bien supérieure à celle du jeune homme pour aller à la vitesse de son choix. Q poussa un long et grand soupire lorsqu'il se libéra un peu plus tard, mordant encore une fois l'épaule de James, l'emmenant à son tour dans un monde meilleur.

Ils s'écroulèrent sur le bureau dans un désordre qui fit grimacer Q alors qu'il tentait de retrouver sa respiration et un rythme cardiaque qui ne frôlerait plus l'arrêt imminent. Il repoussa les bras de l'agent pour se redresser rapidement, évitant de se couper les pieds sur les restes de sa défunte tasse pour remettre son pantalon en jurant en voyant que le bouton avait été arraché lorsqu'on lui avait enlevé. Il le ferma donc juste avec la ceinture avant d'apercevoir les nombreux suçons sur le haut de sa poitrine et ses hanches. Sa tête se redressa rapidement et il jeta un regard furibond à Bond toujours couché sans aucune pudeur sur le bureau. Les yeux bleus le fixaient d'ailleurs, comme s'il essayait de prévoir les réactions de son quartier-maitre alors que le sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres donnait des envies de meurtres au jeune homme.

« Vous n'êtes vraiment qu'une machine à tuer ! » gronda Q en croissant les bras comme pour donner plus d'impact à ses paroles. « Vous détruisez tout sur votre passage ! »

Bond se redressa simplement sur un coude, complètement nu sur le bureau, sa peau luisante dans les faibles lumières des machines encore en marche. Mais ses yeux si bleus semblaient briller et fascinaient presque Q, il fallait le dire.

« Et alors ? » souffla-t-il simplement.

Q aurait pu prendre l'arme qu'il cachait dans son tiroir, vider son chargeur sur Bond et le tuer là. Juste comme ça. Toute de suite. Pour le plaisir et calmer la colère qui surgissait en lui à chaque fois par sa faute. Il pouvait facilement effacer toutes les données de son entrée ce soir et les caméras de surveillance, il les avait installé lui-même. Sa seule difficulté serait de porter le corps. Quoi que il pourrait encore se débrouillait il en était sûr…

« Il va vraiment falloir que cela change » grogna-t-il finalement en se détournant. « Et me trouver exactement la même tasse avec le même défaut sur la hanse. »

Bond sourit simplement, avant d'attirer le jeune homme par la ceinture pour embrasser sa mâchoire.

« Et si je te faisais plutôt encore gémir ? »

« Ne prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité Bond. J'ai à peine frémi. »

Oui car même si Bond passait son temps à malmener son envie de contrôle, à saccager ses habitudes, peut-être que quelque part il aimait ça. Parce que grâce à ça, il pouvait reprendre ensuite le contrôle, et avec précision parfaite. Car il venait effectivement de trouver la solution de son programme qu'il cherchait depuis des heures.

« Alors tu pourras me mordre à nouveau » s'amusa Bond en lui enlevant le pull entre ses mains pour l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras.


End file.
